Pregnancy
by BloodLily16
Summary: "... Sarah, when was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked. She blushed. "Last month... Oh!" She sat up. "You don't mean..." "Yes I do." Said the Doctor. "Sarah Jane Smith, you're pregnant." Rating may change!
1. Prolouge

"We're here." Said the Doctor to me. "Tuck, would you like us to come with you?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, but thank you for taking the trouble." I started out the TARDIS towards the gravestone. When I got there, I sat down.

"Hey Grandma." I said, putting down the flowers. "It's been a while. You're with Mom and Dad now, and I've begun something new." I grinned. "I'm a time traveler!" Giggling, I explained.

"You see, about seven months ago for me, that'd be a year for you, there were these fishy things, called Sea Devils, and they were grabbing people and doing experiments on them. So, they grabbed me, but thanks to my lucky penknife, I managed to get away before they could start testing me. That's when I met the Doctor and Sarah Jane." I leaned in conspiratorially. "Personally, I think they like each other, but neither one will admit it. It's like with Becky and Drew, they liked each other and it was painfully obvious to everyone who knew them, but they were oblivious. Sometimes it's so painful to watch, I feel like I could down a basket of aspirins!" I laughed.

"Anyways," I said, "they're time travelers, and the Doctor's an alien! He's got two hearts and everything, he can even bypass his respiratory system! Saved my life that way once. And he's got a huge scarf, and sometimes I'll nick it." I winced. "They're British, which explains the slang. Sarah Jane's a reporter, and she's traveled with the Doctor for a while now, since he lives for a long time, and he changes his face when he's about to die. This is his second face since she's known him, actually. So, when the thing with the Sea Devils was over, the Doctor stopped them by sending out some sort of signal, I can't remember exactly, I snuck aboard, and went on an adventure with them, and they were trying to return me home for the first month, actually, but I've grown on them. So we travel around space and time, saving planets, star systems, galaxies, even the universe sometimes. All in a blue, wooden, Police Box, that's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

I just chattered away, even asking some questions, when someone screamed. I jumped up, hand on my pocketknife, but was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"KENTUCKY!" Shrieked the voice of my best friend, Rebecca Shipton. She was half-black, half-white, and all over me like a wet blanket.

"Becky," I whispered. "Please let go before my ribs implode." She let go and my other friend, Andrew Piper hugged me, then let go and started yelling at me.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He shouted. "IT'S BEEN A YEAR! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I looked at the gravestone next to Grandma's.

Kentucky Sparrow, born 1974, died 1987.

Shoot.

"That is the tackiest rock I have ever seen." I muttered in reference to my gravestone.

"Well?" Asked Rebecca. "Where were you?" I opened my mouth, mind racing. I wasn't going to tell them I was a time traveler. I wasn't going to tell them I was a time traveler.

"I'm a time traveler." I blurted out. Gosh darn it.

"WHAT?!" They shouted. I noticed that Becky was wearing Drew's ring around a string around her neck.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING STEADY?!" I asked/shouted. They nodded. "Tch. Took you long enough." They blushed.

"We've been getting that a lot." Murmured Becky. "But, time traveler, remember?" I explained it to them.

"Okaaaay..." Said Becky. "That's the strangest thing I've heard." I shook my head.

"You guys are finally going steady. The universe is full of surprises." I said simply. "I should get back, but your numbers are still valid, right?" They nodded. "I'm sure the Doctor can rig something up for me to call you with! I didn't think of it before, sorry 'bout that, but now I can call you." I smiled. "Okay?" They nodded.

"Bye!" I said, hugging them. They hugged me back, and I walked towards the TARDIS. I walked inside, and froze.

The Doctor and Sarah were gone.

The Doctor's scarf laid on the ground, and had obviously been stomped on. That meant no Daleks, so yippee, but, still, THE DOCTOR AND SARAH JANE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! Or, whatever happens to... I should shut up. I grabbed the Doctor's scarf and slung it around my shoulders, wrapping it so I wouldn't trip.

I'd have to avoid any and all mirrors, but all the same, I found one and looked myself up and down. Brown hair, black eyes that had once caused an incident with some clerics on Gromal Seven, petite build, pale skin, freckles, a purple jumper (dress) over a white dress shirt, Mary Janes, and a huge scarf that looked extremely out of place. No-one could tell I was fourteen years old, I looked about eight.

On that note, I checked the TARDIS scanner. The Doctor and Sarah-Jane were talking, when there was a blast and lots of smoke. When it cleared, the only thing left was some wormy-looking creature. It had rabbity ears, huge black eyes, squid arms, no legs, a tail, mandibles, a maw full of sharp teeth, and some sort of collar. It hissed and destroyed something, causing the camera to fizzle out. That didn't make sense. There were foot... Collar. It was someone's pet or something. I started pacing and slipped on something.

On the floor, covered in slime, was the Doctor's sonic. I picked it up and pressed a button, causing it to whir, and reveal a trail. Smiling, I followed the trail into the woods.

**BloodLily: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Oh noes the Doctor and Sarah Jane have been kidnapped!**

**The Doctor: Do you have something against us?**

**BloodLily: Hardly, the fun hasn't even started yet!**

**Sarah Jane: What worries me the most is that the story's called, 'Pregnancy'. - *hasn't read the summary***

**BloodLily: Well, at the end of that rainbow's a little bundle of joy! :D**

**The Doctor and Sarah Jane: Uh-Ohhhh...**


	2. Ship-Shape

"Dang." I said quietly, looking at the alien spacecraft. "Flying saucer." Which it was.

The alien ship looked like a UFO from War of the Worlds, although it wasn't Martian, missing the prongs on the sides. I hurried in, hoping that I wouldn't encounter any of the folks aboard, or their 'pets'. As I hurried through the corridors, I bumped into someone.

Reflexively, I flipped open my knife and held it at the humanoid's throat.

"Where are you keeping my friends?" I hissed.

"Tuck?" I put my knife back.

"Bob?" I asked. He turned around and froze.

"It... You... You're-"

"Supposed to be dead." I finished.

"Yeah." He squeaked.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"After those fish things kidnapped everybody," he started, "I thought that there must be other aliens out there too, so I started looking and I ended up here." He stared at me. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for my friends." I said. "After the incident with the fishy things... By the way, they're called Sea Devils, and they aren't aliens, they evolved here on Earth alongside the Silurians, distant cousins of humans actually. Well, the folks who stopped it are time travelers, the Doctor, who's an alien, and Sarah Jane Smith. I stowed away on their ship, the TARDIS, and that was seven months ago for me. I was visiting Grandma's grave, came back, and they were gone. I tracked them here, so, yeah." Bob stared at me.

"Why didn't you invite me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll call you later, as soon as I'm done."

"You're done?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're going to go back to town." I said.

"Am not!" He shouted.

"Shhh! Do you want to end up in a cell?" I hissed.

"I'm as qualified as you are!" He whispered.

"I doubt that." I said. "Have you seen these guys?"

"No..."

"They managed to break into the TARDIS!" I hissed.

"So?"

"It was the only thing within a mile of Chernobyl that survived!" I said. "Not even a scratch, and these guys broke in."

"Oh." Said Bob in a very small voice. "I see what you mean."

"Go to town." I ordered. He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He said. I was so exasperated, I used a few Sontaran curses I'd picked up.

"What does... Those were alien cuss words, weren't they?" He asked.

"Yup. Since I can't get rid of you, stay near me unless I say otherwise, be quiet, and don't go running off." I instructed. "You've become stubborn in the past year."

"Yep." He said. I put away the sonic screwdriver, since the trails were so thick, and started down the hall until I found the Doctor's cell.

"Tuck!" He whispered. I soniced the lock and opened the door.

"What's up Doc?" I asked.

"Hush." He said with a tone that meant, 'shut up'. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bob. Bob, this is the Doctor." I made quick introductions. "Where's Sarah?" The Doctor's face fell.

"I don't know, they drugged us. Do you think she's alright?" I hid a smirk with the Doctor's scarf.

"No idea. Here's your scarf and sonic." I handed both back to him.

"If we don't know where she is, shouldn't we look for her?" Asked Bob.

"Then we'll never find her." I answered. "We've got to bumble around, try and mess things up for the aliens, and then we'll find her more quickly."

"Really?" He asked. I shrugged.

"The universe works in strange ways." Turning to the Doctor, I said. "We could always split up. Bob and I could sneak around and you could look for Sarah Jane." Finishing the last two words in a sing-song voice. The Doctor chose to ignore that inflection.

"Of course. Try not to get yourselves in any trouble." He said as he bounded off.

"Come on." I said, heading towards the center of the ship.

"Do the Doctor and Sarah Jane have some sort of romantic relationship?" Asked Bob.

"I wish." I said. "They both like each other, but they're both too shy. Like Becky and Drew, but at least they got together."

"You told them about the time traveling?" Asked Bob, a bit jealously.

"About half an hour ago. They were going to my grave when I was at Grandma's plot." I explained.

"Oh." He said. At the sound of footsteps, I pulled him into a room.

"Try not to breathe." I warned. They walked past us and I let out my breath.

"You aren't freaked out by this at all?" He asked.

"You sorta acclimatize." I replied, grinning as I realized where we were.

"It's stuffy in here." Muttered Bob.

"Shh! It's better than sneaking around, out of place." I hissed. We'd 'borrowed' some uniforms from the supply closet we'd hidden in, so we could walk out in the open. Thankfully, the outfits were complete with helmets, and this species had eyes.

"So, do we just wander around?" Asked Bob.

"Pretty much, but try to look official." I said.

Eventually we found an interface. I started reading it, but I couldn't understand half the technical stuff, so I kept watch while Bob read it.

"They're called 'Greys'." He said after a while. "They go around studying planets. There was an explosion on their home-world, and now a bunch of them are sterile. They're telepathic, and after studying certain species, they wipe their minds and return them to their planets. If they find a compatible species, they instigate a..."

-Settlement procedure.- Said a voice in my head. I looked around to see other aliens in white uniforms coming towards us.

-Hello, human children.- Crooned the voice. -You must be tired. Time to sleep.- My legs felt like Jell-o as I tried to run.

"I'm not tired." I muttered, falling to my knees.

-Yes you are.- Said the voice. -Don't fight it. Go to sleep.- My eyelids were so heavy. Maybe I could just sleep for a little bit... I thought as I fell into oblivion.

**BloodLily: Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuun!**

**Tuck: T.T Why did you let the aliens capture us?**

**BloodLily: It makes for an interesting story, and I needed to introduce a plot segment.**

**Sarah Jane: BloodLily...**

**BloodLily: Yes?**

**Sarah Jane: Explain to me why you won't let me or the Doctor read the summary.**

**BloodLily: Uhhhh... Reviews!**

**Sol3Bug: Thanks! :D**

**BloodLily: Bye, now!**

**Sarah Jane and the Doctor: Wait!**


	3. Sorry folks, Author's Note!

**BloodLily: *stalks in and glares at the audience* WHAT IN THE HEY ARE YOU PEOPLE PLAYING AT!? I've got over, what, a hundred, maybe even ****_two_**** hundred visitors who've read this fic, and ****_how_**** many reviews do I have?**

**The Doctor: One?**

**BloodLily: That's right, ONE! Thanks to the person who posted it, but to everyone else, HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? I type it at the end of each chapter; Read, and REVIEW! There's a 'post' button for a reason! Maybe I'll go on Hiatus! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?! Maybe I'll stop updating this story! That's right! If you're reading this, post a review to the other chapters, at least one chapter so I know who's out there who READS MY STORIES! Rant over, mission given, and I shouldn't have to say it! Bye.**


	4. Le Rescue! :D

"Tuck!"

I grumbled and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"Aliens are attacking!" Said a voice I vaguely recognized as the Doctor.

"You can take care of it." I said. "Leave me alone."

"The Doctor and Sarah Jane are getting married." I shot up.

"Really?"

"No." Said the Doctor. My eyes focused and I realized I was in a bed.

"Wow." I said, stretching. "I had a doozy of a dream. There were aliens that broke into the TARDIS..." I noticed Bob and my surroundings.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" I asked ruefully, getting up.

"No." Answered Bob. "We really got captured by aliens."

"Okay." I said. "I'm assuming they got us all using their mental powers." The guys nodded.

"Doctor, I don't suppose you found any mention of Sarah Jane's whereabouts?" He grinned.

"I did! She's..." His voice trailed off and his face fell. "I don't remember."

"Stupid aliens messing with our heads." I groaned.

-I do not understand you.- Thought one of the Grays. -You know we are smarter than your race as a whole, but you call us stupid.-

"Get out of my head." I snapped. Bob jumped.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"One of the Grays is in my head." I explained.

-Call me Gredo.-

"Are you deaf? Get out of my head!" I shouted.

"If they're telepathic, maybe you should think about yelling at it." Said the Doctor.

"Whatever." I snapped.

-My, my, you are quite the feisty earthling.-

-Shut up and get out of my head.- I thought towards him.

-Wonderful!- Thought Gredo.

"I did and he seems pleased." I told the Doctor.

-You have a underdeveloped paracortex.- Gredo informed me.

"He says I have an underdeveloped paracortex." The Doctor looked at me.

"Hmm." He hummed.

-You rely too much on vocal communications.- Gredo thought. -Try mental.-

I opened my mouth to relay this to the Doctor, but no sound came out. I tried again.

-Hey!- I thought-yelled at Gredo.

-Form a thought and push it towards the Doctor.- He simply said. I wondered how he knew about the Doctor. -I have seen inside your mind.- He seemed a bit smug.

I thought about the conversation since I'd spoken to the Doctor last, then mentally shoved it towards him.

"Interesting..." Muttered the Doctor.

-You did it!- A wave of praise enveloped me, and I squirmed.

-Weird.- I thought. -Now, where's Sarah Jane?-

-I do not know who you are referring to.- Gredo thought simply.

-Don't sass me mister.- I thought, unleashing a wave of anger.

-I would need a mental image.- He thought, unperturbed.

-Here.- I thought, sending across a image of Sarah Jane.

-Ah. The Doctor knows where she is.-

-Not anymore.- I thought angrily.

-Oh?- The reply was smug. He sent me an image of the ship, with lines.

-Maybe you can fix that.-

I sighed.

"What's going on?" Asked Bob. I sent him a copy of the conversation and he jumped.

-Now he thinks I'm one of you.- I grumped.

"You're psychotic? Golly, Tuck!" Bob said.

-PSYCHIC!- I raged. He took a step back.

"Sorry."

-I wonder...- Gredo mused.

Bob opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. The Doctor was in a similar situation.

-WHAT DID YOU DO!?- I thought towards Gredo.

-I cut off the nerve impulses between your speech centers and your vocal chords.- He replied.

-Well, turn them back on.-

-You must.- He replied.

-HOW?!-

-You have a thing called a fusebox.-

Sighing, (you could still sigh,) I imagined a fusebox in the Doctor's head, with different switches. I mentally flipped the switch to the Doctor's voice, then I did the same thing to Bob, then to myself.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Bob.

"I pictured a fusebox and went from there." I answered. "Oh!" I mentally pushed the picture Gredo had given me to the Doctor. "Here, Doctor." He smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Now we just have to get out of here, which would be a problem if I didn't have this!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked the lock.

"Yes!" I said, heading out the door. Bob followed behind us.

"Why did the Grey give us the information?" He asked.

"Don't second-guess!" Said the Doctor. "Unless you're in a trap, then second-guess everything!"

"And we aren't in a trap yet!" I said joyfully. "So let's rescue Sarah Jane!"

We hurried ahead, lead by the Doctor. Eventually, we stumbled on a lab.

"Look!" I whispered, pointing at Sarah Jane, who was in stasis. "We just have to get past those scientists."

"I can take care of that." Muttered Bob. "I need something flammable and something to produce the flame." The Doctor gave him a match.

"Strike it on the wall, run, and hide." He instructed. Bob gave him a funny look and ran off. "Hide." Said the Doctor to me.

We found a crevice and hid, then there was a sudden explosion and the scientists ran towards the sound.

"What was in those matches?" I asked as we hurried towards Sarah Jane.

"They were made on a planet with less oxygen than Earth, so they pack a bigger punch." He explained, sonicking the stasis tube. It opened and Sarah Jane fell out, the Doctor catching her.

"Don't worry Sarah." He said. "I've got you."

"In more ways than one." I said. They glared at me.

"Now's hardly the time for jokes, especially ones that no-one understands." Said the Doctor, putting Sarah Jane down. Everyone else understands them, I thought.

"Come on Tuck!" He said. I noted the fact that he didn't let go of Sarah Jane's hand, and she was more than happy to keep holding on. Progress!

We met up with a singed Bob.

"What in the Sam Hill was in those matches?" He asked dazedly.

"The planet's name was Sam Hill." Said the Doctor. "Come along Bob." We hurried out of the ship, into the woods, and back to the town, stopping at the post office.

"That was insane!" Said Bob. I nodded.

"The telepathy was new, but I could deal with the rest." I said. "Thanks Bob." I hugged him. "I'll call you next chance I get."

"Thanks Tuck." He said. He walked back into town. "Bye! Drop by again sometime!" I smiled and waved back until he disappeared into the distance.

"Okay guys," I turned around and froze. "Please explain to me why you two have stupid looks on your..." I looked back to where Bob had left. "No. It's not like that. He's a friend." I walked past them to the TARDIS.

"Quick word of advice." I said, grinning ear to ear. "Don't try to figure out other people's relationships 'til you straighten out yours."

"What?"

"Huh?"

That started a two-hour long laughing fit.

**BloodLily: Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

**The Doctor:... I have a bad feeling about this.**

**BloodLily: Whatever, Windu.**

**The Doctor: Very funny.**

**BloodLily: I know, right?**

**xxmelusinexx: Okay. The plot doesn't really become apparent until the next chapter, but this is an important part.**

**TimeGirl: Okay. :)**

**IHateWasabi: Okay, okay! I'm glad you like it! I hate Wasabi too! (It tastes like gel ink. Don't ask how I know that.)**

**Kamalia: Thanks, I like your name!**

**Guest: Sure!**

**BloodLily: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, I'm not putting this story on Hiatus! *cheers and throws hat in air***

**Lethbridge-Stewart: GIMMIE BACK MY HAT!**

**BloodLily: :P Party Pooper.**


	5. The News

"Sarah!" I shouted as I ran into her room. "I thought I heard crying! Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No! I have no idea why I'm crying! I'm just sad!" I sat down next to her.

"I'll cheer you up!" I said. "What was the chiropractor's favorite music?"

"I don't know." Sheesh, I thought. Sarah was really gushing out a storm.

"Hip-Pop!" I said. She giggled.

"What do you get when you cross a T-Rex with fireworks?" I asked, warming up. "Dino-Mite!"

This time it was a bout of hardy laughter. I grinned.

"How do to fix a broken tuba?" I asked. "With a tuba glue!" She was laughing hysterically now. I really didn't think the jokes were that funny, but I didn't really care.

"Knock, knock!" I said.

"Who's there?" She replied.

"I'm kook!"

"I'm kook who?" She asked confusedly.

"Glad you had the courage to admit it!" I said, laughing.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! OH MY GOOD AUNT I'M SORRY!" I screamed, running towards the console room, an incensed Sarah Jane on my tail. "I WASN'T TRYING TO OFFEND YOU!" The Doctor looked up as we flew into the console room.

"What in the name of sanity is going on?" He asked as Sarah Jane chased me around the console.

"I RAN INTO SARAH'S ROOM BECAUSE SARAH WAS CRYING SO I TOLD HER JOKES AND SHE WAS LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY AND THEN I TOLD HER THE CUCKOO JOKE AND SHE GOT ALL ANGRY AND NOW SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I said, panicking.

"Well, the joke isn't that bad." He said.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted as Sarah Jane started bawling. I sat down hard.

"My life just flashed before my eyes." I said. "The last few months were really interesting." I hopped up and tip-toed over to Sarah Jane, who was being comforted by the Doctor.

"Sarah?" I asked. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I think so." She said. "I just don't understand it. I'm sorry for chasing you." The Doctor gulped.

"Maybe we should take you to the sick bay." He said. Sarah nodded, sniffling.

"We probably should." I agreed.

So we went over to the sick bay, and the Doctor ran some tests on Sarah.

"... Sarah, when was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked. She blushed.

"Last month... Oh!" She sat up. "You don't mean..."

"Yes I do." Said the Doctor. "Sarah Jane Smith, you're pregnant." My eyes bugged out and I fell out of my chair.

"Wha... But how? I mean, I know how, but... You know, HOW?!" I spluttered, getting back up. "Sarah, have you been-"

"NO!" She said, blushing. "At least..." I sighed.

"I know." I said. "You don't have to explain..." I snapped my fingers. "Hey Doc, why don't you run an analysis on the kid, see if you could figure out the dad?" The Doctor smiled, holding Sarah's hand, I noted.

"Excellent idea!" Said the Doctor, flipping some switches. "The TARDIS can extrapolate the DNA of the child with just a scan!" He checked the scanner. "Then I can cross-reference your," he looked at Sarah Jane, "DNA, and use it to screen though the TARDIS data core to find the father, or at least the species..." His voice trailed off as he checked the screen. "No... It can't be..."

"What?" I asked. "Who is it? Davros? The Lord President? The Master?"

"Me." He answered numbly.

"Oh." I said. Then it hit me. "WHAT?!"

**BloodLily: IAMSOSORRYFORWAITINGSOLONGPLEASEDONTFLAMEME!**

**Tuck: Ever heard of spacing?**

**BloodLily: T-T**

**Tuck: Sor-ry!**

**Sarah Jane: O.O**

**The Doctor: O.O**

**BloodLily: ...Get them shock blankets... Maybe?**


	6. Happy Birthday Harry!

After some alien, really strong, painkillers, I started to ask questions.

"Doctor? An explanation would be nice right now." He blanched.

"I don't have one."

"Well, Sarah is pregnant with your kid." I pointed out.

"Which shouldn't be possible!" He said, pacing. "Gallifreyans are sterile!"

"Gee, SJ's a real testament to that, isn't she?" I said dryly. "Sarah?" I looked at her. "Anything you'd like to say?" She's been silent since the Doctor had done the scan.

"I'm pregnant." She murmured. I sighed.

"The thing is, this seems like something I've heard of before." I said. "Maybe this happened in some movie someone told me about." I looked at the Doctor and Sarah Jane. "I think I'll go and look it up, talk to some of my friends, jog my memory..." I stepped out the door. "And give you two some alone time." I muttered, heading to my room.

I sat down hard on my bed and let my mind race unbridled.

Sarah Jane was pregnant, she was pregnant, Time Lords were sterile, the Doctor... Doctor. Becky's mom was a nurse, and Becky was a detective in training! They might be able to shed some light on the situation!

I reached for the phone and dialed up Becky.

"Shipton residence, how can we help you?" Said the accented voice of Becky's dad. I smiled.

"Hello Officer Shipton, may I please speak to Becky?" There was a pause.

"Tuck? Hey! Becky told me about the foster family in England! Glad to see they fixed the phone!" Good old Becky.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk with Becky? It's kinda important, a mystery, and I know how Becky likes mysteries."

"Of course!" There was a second as Officer Shipton got Becky.

"Tuck?" She asked.

"Hey Becky! I've got a bit of an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know Sarah Jane, I've told you about her right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's been an... incursion..." I said nervously.

"Bob told me about the... break-in. Is everything alright?" I realized Officer Shipton was probably with her.

"I guess. Sarah's a little off, but, break-in, right? But, I was wondering, I was reading a book, and there's a mystery. So, the main character had a bomb planted near her, and it's the trademark of this one guy, he admits that the bomb's his, but he says he couldn't have planted it. And he's really trustworthy, but so far, there isn't much evidence either way, except for the 'bomb'."

"What type of bomb?"

"Honeymoon kind."

"Oh. That kind." There was a pause. "No dad, it's in a story. Nothing to worry about."

"Try not to act to surprised, but this may have real-life applications." I said.

"No." She said, disbelieving. "Really? Who?"

"Sarah Jane."

"And the guy?"

"The Doctor." There was a crashing noise and I waited as Becky got up from the floor.

"Since when were they baking?" She asked.

"Like I said, he admits that it's their's, but he had no idea. They couldn't have been drunk, I'd have noticed, and he doesn't drink or get drunk!"

"Well something's going on, but I'd be worrying about her dad." She said. I winced.

"Nice. That didn't even cross my mind." I sighed. "Please don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Scout's honor."

"Since when are you a scout?"

"As of six months ago. Bye!" She said before hanging up. I sighed and checked the clock, then the calendar. Wasn't there something important?

"Okay." I said, looking at Sarah Jane and the Doctor. "One; You've got to tell them. Two;" I grinned. "Have fun. It's a birthday party after all!" And with that I walked out of the TARDIS and started down the driveway to UNIT HQ, the Doctor and Sarah right behind me. It was Lieutenant Sullivan's birthday today, two weeks after the Cuckoo Incident, as I liked to call it.

They had wanted to skip the party, but I'd talked them into it by pointing out that they'd have to explain the kid sooner or later, and they might as well take this opportunity.

"Hello Tuck!" Said Lt. Sullivan. "How're you doing?" I grinned.

"The usual. Getting kidnapped and almost dying. You?"

"Nothing too severe." He said. "But we haven't found an alien menace non-resistant to bullets."

"Lieutenant," I put a hand on his shoulder. "if they can travel thousands of light-years to get here, they're probably going to be resistant to balls of metal moving at Mach One." I produced a box. "On that note, happy birthday!" I said as I gave it to him.

"Thank you!" He said. "What is it?"

"Nothing you can reverse-engineer." Replied the Doctor, entering with Sarah Jane. "That was the only limit." I grinned and started humming a love song. Lt. Sullivan cracked a grin and the Doctor and Sarah Jane scowled.

"What?" I asked. "It's a good song!" Sensing I should scram, I walked around the room. After greeting some of the officers, I sat down in a corner.

"Hey." I looked up to see a red-haired lady in a UNIT uniform. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sit down." I said, and she did.

"You're here with the Doctor?" She asked. I remembered that he'd worked with UNIT for a while.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' for emphasis. She nodded.

"His friend, Sarah Jane, right? She's glowing." She commented. I smiled.

"You better believe it." I said. "I'm waiting for them to tell someone." We watched as the Doctor shuffled his feet and said something. Lt. Sullivan looked confused, then Sarah said something and he almost fell over.

"Looks like they did." She said. "I should tell the Brigadier to go over. He and Lieutenant Sullivan had a bet." She sat up and strode off with unbelievable grace towards the Brig. I started over towards the Birthday Boy.

"How!?" Spluttered Lt. Sullivan.

"We're betting it's not the usual way." I said dryly. "Note my choice of words." This time, Lt. Sullivan scowled at me.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked.

"There was a person, a private I think, American like me. She mentioned something about you and the Brig having a bet." The Doctor gulped.

"Did she have red hair?" He asked. I nodded.

"Scarlet." I said. The Doctor groaned.

"Now, now, Doctor. Don't be like that." Said the private, approaching with the Brig. "It's not like every time I show up, bad things happen."

"They do." He said flatly. "Tuck, meet BloodLily16." I stared at her.

"Are you some type of alien?" I asked. "A Time Lord?"

"May God forbid." Said the Doctor. "She's an Authoress." I scowled.

"So? You didn't have a problem with Josephine Tey." I said, remembering when we met one of my favorite writers.

"That's Authoress with a capital 'A'." Said BloodLily. "We come from a universe where the universe as you know it-" She gave a slight smirk. "-is a TV show."

"Come again?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" Asked the Doctor.

"To wish Harry a happy birthday, and to congratulate Sarah Jane!" She turned to Sarah Jane. "Congratulations Sarah! It's been a while!" Sarah Jane scowled.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" She asked. BloodLily appeared hurt.

"Me?" She said, hand on her heart. "Why Sarah Jane, why would you think that I would have a hand in this matter?" She took a pose as if she was about to swoon, closing her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Drama queen." I muttered. She opened an eye.

"I watch too much anime." She whispered.

"You do, don't you?" Asked the Doctor in a deadpan voice. She sighed and spun around, outfit morphing into a black kimono with sakura print.

"Well, I may have tweaked circumstances a bit." She said. "I don't do things like this directly. I'm not Q." She made a face at the last word.

"What does the seventeenth letter of the alphabet have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Q is a member of the Q continuum, and extremely insufferable." BloodLily explained. "He's from a different fan universe."

"What circumstances did you tweak?" Asked Lt. Sullivan. BloodLily shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how one event, placed at the right moment, can change events." She said. "I well... talked with the TARDIS, and she took care of the where and when."

"Where and when?" Asked the Doctor.

"You should forgive me in the next month or so, all busy, busy, busy with the preparations. Harry should forgive me as soon as he wins his twenty quid back from the Brig, and that concludes the adventures in home life for now!" She said and grinned manically as she pulled out a pen and disappeared in a lily-scented cloud of red smoke.

**BloodLily: Yup. I'm in here. :)**

**Doctor: Rassilon help us.**

**BloodLily: I apologize for OOCness, I haven't seen Lt. Sullivan in forever.**

**Sarah Jane: Lucky dog.**

**Tuck: :)**

**LadyOliviaRoxton: Well, the plot has begun! :D**

**Tina: Here it is!**

**BloodLily: Bye now! R&R!**


End file.
